Lily Luna
by PinkPrincessForever3400
Summary: 3 year old Lily Luna was taken. 8 years later, a new girl shows up at Hogwarts, starting her first year. Why does she have a uncanny resemblance to little Lily Luna? And why does she pester Albus and Scorpius to show her the Mirror of Erised?
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

Harry and Ginny Potter were walking in Diagon Alley with 6 year old James, 5 year old Albus and 3 year old Lily. James and Albus were arguing about what to get their cousin, Rose Weasley, for her birthday next week. Lily was holding Ginny's hand, looking at all the shops. They stopped in front of the pet shop, looking in the window. There was a beautiful tabby cat lounging in the window.

"It's pretty." Lily said, amazed. "Rosie would love that."

"You're right Lily-pad, Rose would love that." Harry said, smiling. "Let's get it for her." He turned around. Lily was gone.

"Lily's disappeared!" James said. "Where'd she go?"

Months passed. Lily's disappearance was in the _Daily Prophet_ every day. Everybody was looking for her everywhere. James and Albus were stuck at home with their cousins.

Meanwhile, Lily woke up in a dark cell. All she could hear were voices, evil laughter, and footsteps coming closer.


	2. 8 Years Later

11 year old Maxine Adderson ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had pitch black hair, dimples, and stunning green eyes. The only thing that stood out was that she has tons of freckles. Her mom was making breakfast.

"Maxine!" Her mom yelled. "How many times have I told you not to run down the stairs?"

"Sorry." Maxine replied. "I'm just excited. What's for breakfast?"

"Your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes."

"Yay!" Maxine jumped as her father hugged her from behind.

"My girl is growing up!" He exclaimed. "Why don't you get dressed while your mum finishes breakfast?"

"Yes father." Maxine ran out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"I'm worried about her." Her mom said. "What if she remembers who she really is? I mean, her real family takes up half of Hogwarts!"

"I am too," He replied. "but, her real family is in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. She'll most likely be put in Slytherin. There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm back!" Maxine yelled, walking back into the kitchen. She was wearing a green tank top with silver glitter, a pair of jeans, and silver tennis shoes. She had her black hair tied in a ponytail with a green and silver bow. Maxine stopped at the sight of her parents with worried looks on her face.

"There you are sweetie." Her mom said. "We were starting to worry about you."

"Is your trunk packed?" Her father asked.

"Yes." Maxine replied, smiling.

"Why don't you eat breakfast while I put your trunk in the car?" He suggested. "Then, after that, we could head to King's Cross."

"Sounds great!" Maxine exclaimed. Her father smiled and walked out of the kitchen while her mom served her food. "I'm going to Hogwarts!"


	3. King's Cross

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny yelled. "Stop fooling around and put your stuff on the train!"

"Alright, mum." James said. "I'll be right back." He grabbed his trunk and got on the train. His brother, Albus, was walking up to their mother with a disappointed look on his face. His best mate, Scorpius was right behind him. Ginny caught sight of them and turned towards Albus with a worried look on her face.

"Albus, dear what's wrong?" She asked, worried. "You were happy earlier about going to Hogwarts. Are you disappointed because you can't find your-"

"No." Albus snapped. "Sorry mum. It's not because I can't find Lexi. It's because-" Albus looked at Scorpius.

"It's because he doesn't see anybody that looks exactly like Lily." Scorpius explained. Ginny had an understanding look on her face. She hugged Albus.

"What about Lily?" James and Harry asked at the same time, walking over.

"Albus is upset that this should be her first year." Scorpius explained. Albus cast a thankful look at Scorpius.

"Watch out!" A female voice yelled out. The owner of the voice crashed into James and they both fell to the ground. They got up. "I am so sorry! I was running because I was afraid of missing the train!" She turned towards them. Ginny, Harry, James, Albus, and Scorpius gasped.

"It's ok." Scorpius reassured. "I was a first year once, too." She laughed.

"I'm Maxine Adderson, by the way." She stated.

"I'm James, the other brunette is my brother Albus, the blonde is Scorpius." James said. "These are our parents Harry and Ginny."

"Nice to meet you." Maxine replied. A shrill whistle cut through the air. "We should get on the train."

"We should get going." Albus stated. "Bye mum and dad!" Albus and James hugged Harry and Ginny while Scorpius helped Maxine with her stuff. The four of them walked onto the train to find a compartment.


End file.
